The Jaquin Princess
Uranimated18's Spoof The Swan Princess 1994 Cast *Princess Odette - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Princess Odette as the Swan - Elena as jaquin (Elena of Avalor) *Prince Derek - Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) *Rothbart - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *The Great Animal - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Jean-Bob - Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Speed - Tom (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Puffin - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Queen Uberta - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *King William - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Lord Rogers - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Bridget - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Bromley - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Chamberlain - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Alligators of the Moat - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Mouse - Jaq (Cinderella) *Dragon - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Fly - Brain (Igor) *Dragonfly - Larry (The Wild) *King William Captain - Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *King William Guards - Rourke and Helga's Soldiers (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Lord Rogers as a Chameleon - J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Queen Uberta as an Emu - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Chamberlain as a Pig - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bromley as an Orangutan - Boog (Open Season) *Target Practice Animals - Elephant (Tinga Tinga Tales), Skalk (Khumba), Pumbaa (The Lion King), Nigel (The Wild), Wally Gator, Scrat (Ice Age), Ferdinand, Iago (Aladdin), and Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) Scenes *The Jaquin Princess part 1 - Prologue *The Jaquin Princess part 2 - "This is My Idea" *The Jaquin Princess part 3 - What Else is There? *The Jaquin Princess part 4 - Terrence Attacks Russ Cargill *The Jaquin Princess part 5 - At Jaquin Lake *The Jaquin Princess part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Jaquin Princess part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire *The Jaquin Princess part 8 - Jerry and Tom/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Jaquin Princess part 9 - Hubie/Wanda Li and Terrence's Confrontation *The Jaquin Princess part 10 - Blue Fairy and Jon Arbuckle/Carlos Ramon in the Library *The Jaquin Princess part 11 - "No Fear" *The Jaquin Princess part 12 - Carlos Ramon and Ralphie Tennelli/The Search Begins *The Jaquin Princess part 13 - It's Not What It Seems *The Jaquin Princess part 14 - Carlos Ramon Finds Wanda Li/Terrence Confronts Again *The Jaquin Princess part 15 - Terrence's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Jaquin Princess part 16 - Where is Ralphie Tennelli?/At Terrence's Dungeon *The Jaquin Princess part 17 - At Blue Fairy's Kingdom ("To The Ball") *The Jaquin Princess part 18 - Hubie's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Jaquin Princess part 19 - The Unexpected Guest *The Jaquin Princess part 20 - Monitor Hyenas-Aid *The Jaquin Princess part 21 - In the Ballroom/Wanda Li Flies, Carlos Ramon *The Jaquin Princess part 22 - Carlos Ramon Battles Terrence *The Jaquin Princess part 23 - Happily Ever After *The Jaquin Princess part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever End Title") *The Jaquin Princess part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Movie used *The Swan Princess Clip used *The Magic School Bus *Elena of Avalor *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Pebble and the Penguin *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Pinocchio *The Simpsons Movie *Garfield and Friends *Looney Tunes *The Sword in the Stone *The Lion King *Cinderella *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Igor *The Wild *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Open Season *Tinga Tinga Tales *Khumba *Wally Gator *Aladdin *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit Gallery Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:Uranimated18 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs